Stupid Girl
by Abluvion
Summary: "Excuse me? I'd take it a lot nicer if you'd stop staring at me with that dumb look on your face"
1. Edmund the Git

My first fic for The Chronicles of Narnia!

I know that I was in the middle of my Peter Pan fic, but i've lost all drive for that so I might not even finish it.

This is based off of my own OC and Edmund Pevensie :)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Caspian was more or less like a brother to her, but he was less teasing then a brother would be to a younger sister, he never poked or prodded at how she acted if only to discipline her. He was also like a father to her in a certain way, he looked out for her and comforted her when she was lonely, he helped her to get along with the men on the ship and kept a close eye on the crew`s approaches towards her.

To put it frankly, they had an understanding of each other's boundaries and did nothing to cross them, only stepping where the other was allowed.

Rian was a girl of no older then 15, or at least that was what Caspian had guessed judging by her height and size in other, more satisfactory, areas. Caspian had collected, or saved as she had preferred, her from a slave trader in the far island of Murico, he had been there to perform so worldly duties no doubt.

She was a girl of average height with long flowing black hair which reached almost to the small of her back, her hair was wavy and crusted with salt, but it never made her look any less attractive. She had a wild beauty to her, which fitted her wild personality perfectly, along with her long, tan legs and her slim figure. Caspian, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands and whichever else title he cared to befit to himself, was a young king. He was a kind man with a gentle heart who had trained Rian well in swordsmanship as well as the proper duties of a man on a great ship.

Rian spent days on the Dawn Treader doing the jobs of a man, sometimes sparring with Caspian or Tulio, one of the younger men on the ship, as well as reading or carving pictures into the walls of her cabin. She had taken over Caspian's cabin when he saved her, and she wore his older clothing tied tight around her, showing off her tasteful figure.

But as the ship glided through the oceans on a bright day, Rian had pronounced herself to be stomach sick and after much fussing by Caspian proceeded to lie in her cabins and wait for to next day.

Rian had made herself a habit of faking sick, and as the only female aboard the Dawn Treader she could easily fake it to be almost anything and she would get away with it, as most of them men aboard the ship did not know what illnesses could befall a young woman.

As the ship rolled over the waves, Rian took a look out of her porthole and spotted something entirely peculiar floating, no sinking, in the water. As any curious teenager would she opened the porthole and reached her head out, only to spot two, no three, a third had appeared out of the ocean, children bobbing around in the waves. They looked to be screaming, but the sound of the waves had overpowered their voices and nothing could be heard.

Rian acted immediately as her years on the oceans had taught her to, she jumped back from the porthole, slamming it shut, quickly pulling her clothing back on, leaving her hair flying back from her hair as she flew out of the door, running directly into Caspian. By now Rian was in a state of panic and screamed at Caspian

"Quick! You must act fast; there are children in...in the water, they're in the water and I think they're going to die! Caspian please!"

He acted immediatly, yelling at his men to stop the ship as he and a two other men dove off the bow, and swam towards the children with strong, sweeping strokes. Rian admired Caspian's bravery as she always did, he was one to act rationally but also with thought, he cared about all of his people and he wore his kindness well.

Caspian and the men were successful as always, and Rian got her first glimpse of the children. For starters, the girl that had appeared with Caspian was not a child, and seemed to be around her own age. She was a lovely looking girl with chestnut hair and a bright smile plastered on her face, contrasting strangely with her shivering body and soaked clothing. Rian was called over to a younger boy who had arrived after the girl and another man that had appeared shortly after the girl named Lucy, who she had only seen from behind. The boy she had been called over to was shivering violently as well and was shouting strange things at us, things about how animals were not allowed to talk and about a place called England, which she had heard a few stories about from Caspian long, long ago.

She had calmed down the boy, telling him that he was confused and tired, possibly feeling the after effects of almost drowning. She had wrapped a blanket around him and brushed the hair back from his forehead, laughing to herself at the strange expression that had been plastered on his face since he had arrived.

"You shouldn't give a fuck about him, he's a stupid little git y'know".

Rian was angered by that comment of course and swung around with a long line of distasteful words on her tongue, but they were lost when she got a good look at the grin the man she had turned to face, had. He looked no older than 17 years of age, and his hair fell into his eyes, in a playful kind of way, he was only slightly taller than her and had the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen, she was awestruck at how lovely he looked, disbelief came over her as she wondered how such awful words could have come from his mouth.

"Excuse me? I'd take it a lot nicer if you'd stop staring at with that dumb look on your face"

The boy had followed this sentence with a statement that was even more condescending and completely embarrassing then the first, which caused a complete out roar from Caspian.

"_Stupid girl, why are you even here"._


	2. Edmund the Vile

Caspian, being a man of very few reckless acts surprised both Rian and the strange boy by grabbing him by his collar and telling him firmly that she was neither stupid nor unwanted. She was part of the crew and that was where she would stay, Caspian had threatened to toss him back into the water, stating it was where the boy belonged. The strange boy now wore a look of complete embarrassment as did Rian, but recovering earlier then the man as she always had been quick to do, Rian struck out at the strange boy as her hand made contact with his left cheek, the silence echoing through the crew.

"You are the vilest Son of Adam I have ever had the misfortune to meet_, just die._"

Rian being a woman of great composure shocked the crew once again, and only then at her words did the boy gather his own composure as he turned on his heel and walked over to the girl named Lucy whispering harsh things under his breath.

The day passed with nothing more than a few small arguments, concerning where the strange people would sleep, what they would eat, were there enough food and those sorts of things. It had ended up that Lucy would sleep in the same room as Rian, and the small boy named Eustace would bunk down below along with the awful man who was named Peter, who had taken a harsh liking on Rian.

The next few days were spent in a state of absolute solitude, Rian had taken it upon herself to feint sick once again, complaining of stomach pains and aches in her head. The last part was true, for an entirely different reason, she was feeling a pulling feeling inside her heart that would settle in her mind and make her feel strange things, usually involving the horrid boy below. Days went by when she heard him and Cas talking just outside her cabin, talking about a man named Peter, and of a woman named Susan who Cas had told Rian many stories about. She sounded lovely, different from her sister Lucy and her brother Edmund. Rian was jealous of the way Cas talked about this strange woman, that much she knew, he spoke of her gently, his voice filling with a great sorrow when he spoke of her tender yet defiant ways. It was as if she herself had met Susan a long time ago, maybe even grown up with her, as she also was strangely jealous of Susan as a person, being all that she could not possibly become.

Five days went by until Caspian thought himself ready to visit Rian, claiming that she was no longer ill and to beg her to spar with him, as he only enjoyed sparring with her, her swift, forceful jabs making it all the more fun to duel. Rian had complied after, red faced and all, begged Cas to leave her room while she changed into more suitable clothing as he had walked in on her half naked.

She exited her room a few moments later dressed in tight black pants, a white billowing blouse and a wide blue sash wrapped around her slender waste. She chose to go barefoot, as she found it easier to move, or dance as she called it. But to her surprise, she found herself facing not Cas, her beloved savoir, but the horrid boy, Edmund. He wore a less condescending face then before, and looked at her as if they were equals. A sudden change that took Rian by surprise, but nonetheless, she complied and faced him as she would. Reepicheep was sitting upon the girl, Lucy's, shoulder and gave the OK for them to begin.

It was true what she had heard outside her door, the words Cas spoke to Edmund were true; all of his praise and quick instructions were all completely flawless. He was an amazing swordsman and he wore it well. They fought neck and neck for at least an hour, sweat dripping from their brows, and every so often, the slightest smile, or laugh, would escape their lips as they looked at each other as friends, forgetting the previous events.

Most of the crew had left them by them, either bored of their ongoing sparring session or to go off to do their duties. Several more minutes passed until they were face to face, taken by surprise Rian slacked off her grip on her sword and blushed violently. Ed, taking this as an immediate win struck out at the wood before her feet, causing her to jump back, straight into a less then happy looking crew member, sprawling out onto the ground in the process, her sword flying a few feet to her left, resting dangerously close to the edge of the ship.

What happened next was a strange occurrence to say the least, they boy, Edmund, got down on one knee and held out his hand, saying that he could not accept his win. Rian blushed once again, and placed her hand in his, grasping it firmly as he pulled her up from the deck and closer to him as well.

Her heart beat violently as she fell against his strong chest, his strong arms clutching her to him. She had glanced up to look at his expression, to see if he had meant to do it on purpose or not. His face showed a look of sheer embarrassment, his cheeks were a bright, crimson red as were his ears, his eyes facing upwards as if he was too embarrassed to look her in the eye. So, accepting this as an act of admiration she stepped back from her grasp and spoke in a first wavering then firm voice

"T-h-thank you for helping m-me, I won't need it again... It's unnecessary".

He blushed once more, and then wiped the look right off of his face, turning it into a look of sheer disappointment, and left her standing there, feel utterly abandoned as she had the day her parents gave her up to slavery without a fight, and it was like being 10 years old all over again. Except her heart made a different kind of pain, and it was horrible, worse than being set on fire for your owners enjoyment, worse than watching your parents collect their payment as you were hauled away. She was that close to feeling what Cas felt for the woman Susan, the sister of the boy that she hated but also liked at the same time, it was the harshest feeling, being close to something that she wasn't meant to have.

She concluded these thoughts as being overdramatic and sat on the edge of the ship, watching the water crash against the ship, contemplating whether or not to talk to Cas. She picked the lesser answer, and stayed sitting, knowing that she should be doing something more productive, but as her hair whipped around her face, and her shirt blew around her small frame revealing some of her more appealing features, all she thought of was the strange boy that appeared out of the water, he was unlike any of the stories that Cas has told her of the great four; High Kind Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen Lucy the Valiant and King Edmund the Just.


	3. Edmund the Kind

Rian had woken the next morning to a missing Lucy; the girl who had slept by her side for the past seven nights was nowhere to be found in their small cabin. She jumped out of bed, gathering her clothes and throwing them on, tightening her hair in a misshapen bulge on the top of her head. She flew out of her and Lucy's cabin in search of the missing girl, taking in that it was still dark outside, leading to her worrying even more than before. Pulling on boot on after the other Rian moved over the deck as quietly as she could, in search of Lucy but not to wake up Eustace who had not been sleeping well since he had arrived.

Rian, usually a graceful girl with excellent balance, tripped over something long and hard, falling forward on the deck. A hand slipped over her mouth to stop her yell as her head struck a badly placed barrel. Quietly but swiftly Rian grabbed a hold of the hand and ripped it away from her mouth, reaching out into the darkness and grabbing the persons arm, feeling muscles rippling under her hand as she fought to keep her grip.

A light flickered in front of her face causing her to see who the strange man was, and of course, it was Edmund, he had made himself a habit of sneaking around the ship late at night, taking a look at the plans, changing them where he saw fit.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around every night, a king needs his sleep"

She spoke freely with a carefree tone, putting aside the ache in her heart and the hate she felt for him, deciding then and there that she would treat him the same as Lucy and Eustace. And he spoke to her with the same joking tone, tossing his words around carelessly

"I'm not much of a king anyways, my brother, Peter, was always the great one, I am merely acting in his place"

He laughed his words off as merely something that was shrugged off, unnecessary; maybe even an absentminded though spoken out loud. But, of course, Rian was not able to just let it go. She told of how he was a great fighter, he was strong, and fearsome, he spoke with kind words to his sister, and spoke highly of his older siblings.

He looked to her with awe filling his eyes, reacting strangely to her compliments, and as the light flickered out, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, and left it there, closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly.

Rian was not one to show emotion, she had kept that alone for Cas, but these feelings were unlike those that she felt for Cas, they were a different kind that made her stomach do flips and her hearts beat like a drum.

They stayed like that for several more minutes until Edmund reached up to her forehead and felt the small patch of blood on her forehead. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed her hand and lead her to her cabin, taking care to not wake up Lucy, which was completely unnecessary to Rian, until she saw a motionless figure in their bed, her chest rising up and down as she slept silently.

They cleaned up her cut and dressed it appropriately then bidding each other good night in an awkward sort of way, mixed with a lot of blushing and tripping, they went off in their separate ways.

A few hours later Rian was woken by the sounds of an argument taking place just outside of her cabin. Pulling herself quietly out from under her sheets and making sure that Lucy was soundly sleeping, she leaned her ear against her cabin door and listened closely. She heard worried voices, speaking in hurried tones, sounding both aggravated and upset. Rian, leaning away from the door, pulled her shirt over her head, pulled on her boots and crept out the door as one would in these sorts of situations. She slipped out of the door and stumbled to her place behind a barrel, nearly getting caught in the process. Hunched over, sitting on the cold deck of the Dawn Treader Rian began to listen again to the hurried whispers.

"We need to go to that island, we need to look for clues and such, it could be gravely important!"

This voice was completely familiar to her; he had told her thousands of bedtime stories and scolded her more than once. The voice belonged to Caspian, but the way he spoke was unlike any way before, it was like that of a whining child, begging and losing any ounce of pride he had left.

"It's completely pointless, Aslan's land is where we need to go, Lucy knows it, I know it, and it's an unnecessary detour!"

This voice as well lacked the mature, debating voice it had attempted, and sounded like Cas, spoiled and whining, not at all like a King of Narnia. The voice belonged to Edmund of course; he took whatever chance he could to up his pride, show how much better he was then Caspian.

Rian could have never known what had been going through Edmunds mind, maybe he was hurting inside, the strain from his brother pushing him to say and do things he didn`t mean. Maybe he just wanted to go home, maybe he didn`t. Maybe he was trying too hard to protect his sister; maybe he has doubted her in the past, and this was his attempt to always follow her in everything. Maybe he was trying to right all of his wrongs.

Rian felt a wrenching pain in her chest; she wanted to know why he sounded so pathetic, so childlike. As if he just hadn`t grown to fit the title that he wore.

It was then that she stumbled out from behind her hiding place and into clear view of the two men.

"I wouldn't mind if we went ashore, it'd be great fun, both for myself...and Lucy"

She could see him folding under her use of Lucy's name, her theory was correct; he did everything for his sister, why? She still didn't know, but that didn't mean that Rian wouldn't pry further, it was one of her lesser known traits, but one of her great ones nonetheless.

"Now that I think about it, a king thinks only for his people, and I'm sure the crew would love a break"

Her second theory was also correct; he was trying to become a substitute for his brother. It was like he was trying to be something he wasn't, and Rian didn't like this at all. She wanted to see the real side of him, the normal, everyday Edmund, and she had a feeling that she had yet to see him as he truly is, she had seen a rude side to him, a mean side to him, but lastly, she had seen an overly kind and generous Edmund.

She had preferred the last, but to tell the truth, it had felt unnatural to her. As she was sure it was unnatural to him. She hoped that she would see the regular Edmund on the unknown island; she wanted to know him better, as he would be back where he came from.


End file.
